I'll prove myself to you
by MariaLise
Summary: I've betrayed my village, because I was unappreciated as a whole. I've joined the Akatsuki for a reason, not for you to treat me the same. I'll prove to you I'm worth your time, whether you like it or not. DeiXOC. "RikikazeDeidara's Story" re-written.
1. AUTHORESS NOTE:PLEASE READ

**I have not visited this story in a long time, and I realize now how awful it is. My character is a Mary-Sue, Deidara is very OOC, and it's unrealistic pertaining to the Naruto Series. I will begin rewriting and editing this story more as soon as I'm allowed to finish conscience. I deleted all the chapters, and any new ones you see are the ones I've re-written. I have a new plot for this, a better back story for Riki, some set backs to her abilities, and a more in character Deidara. I'm sorry, but I'm just not happy with this any more. Her name is pronounced "Reekee" as well. Thank you so much for reading, sorry if this is an inconvenience. **


	2. Chapter one EDIT: OUTFIT CHANGES

**Edit: Sorry I'm editing this! This chapter wasn't beta read and I kept finding mistakes! It drove me up the wall! So here's the rewritten version of "RikikazeDeidara's story."  
**

My labored breathing was among one of the only sounds I heard as I ran, besides the muted thuds my feet made when they hit the branches. Maybe taking the roads would have spared me a few scratches, and would have been less tiring, but this was more fun. I liked the feeling of being a bullet in the trees. It was liberating.

I pushed my self to go faster, and my hair blew out behind me as I moved.

"Shit." I swore, as a sharp branch cut into my cheek. Almost immediately a warm glow was on my cheek as I healed it, only for it to be cut open once again. "Goddamnit…" I muttered, and ignored the stinging that resided there. My face was covered in scratches that I had to keep healing, and re-healing, and it just wasn't worth it anymore.

Eventually, little droplets of rain began to splatter through the branches, and onto my face. I glanced up at the darkening sky and knew I was close to my target: Amegakure.

I jumped down from the last of the branches as I reached the end of the forest, and began running, my feet making a steady "smack, smack, smack" sound against the ground. I could see Amegakure now, its village walls just barely popping in over the horizon. I huffed, and my breathing became more escalated as I pushed to run faster. I did _not_ want to get caught in a thunder storm before reaching the village.

The rain began to pound harder against my body, and I winced, feeling chilled to the bone. I began to slow as the village seemed to grow larger. I wasn't far, now.

Finally, I was at the gates of Ame, feeling more and more exhausted as I walked. Passing through the gates, my body wavered slightly as the exhaustion set in. The crowd of people was solid, and there was a loud roar of talking as people shared gossip, sang, worked, and bartered with each other. It would have been a pleasant sight, but I wasn't really giving any of them much more than a second glance.

As I began to walk deeper into the village, the crowd that was once so dense near the gate began to dissipate. My brow furrowed as I became confused. Weren't crowds supposed to increase as you went deeper into a village? Oh well, it wasn't of great importance anyways. The less people who saw me before I reached my destination, the better.

About a half hour later into my walk, I came across a hotel that was located on my left. I would have completely missed it, except there was a heavy aroma of food emanating from said building. I turned my head towards it and sniffed the air. My stomach growled, and I looked down at it. It was then that I remembered I hadn't had proper sustenance in about two days, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to go into the proper looking hotel, considering it was a huge distance away from my final goal.

It was the grumbling of my stomach, and the suddenly heavy rain that decided for me. I smiled, and then turned into the hotel. I was pleasantly surprised at how warm and homey it was. I stood there, entranced and enveloped by warmth until a scrawny little woman scurried up to the desk in front of me, and began calling "Ma'am! Ma'am?"

Snapping out of it, I stumbled up to the desk, and greeted her as warmly as I could. "Hello to you too! Can I interest you in a bed, weary traveler?" She said, and I nodded. Her smile widened, and she pushed forward an open book that was sitting on the counter which I had not noticed before. "All I need you to do is pay for the room, then sign here, on this line!" She pointed to the next empty space down, and I nodded, taking the pen off her desk.

"Ruka Hariza" I signed, and handed her all the money from the inside of the pocket on my shorts. "Keep the change." I mumbled, and she cried out "T-thank you!" As I walked up the stairs. I waved behind me, and continued up.

It was too bad that my money was fake, and that I wasn't Ruka Hariza.

Traitor would have probably been a more appropriate name.

_**The next day**_

My sleep was fitful and restless. I woke up, feeling a ton of soreness in my muscles, as if I had gotten run over by a heavy boulder. I groaned as I opened my eyes, and slammed my hand on the digital clock beside me, turning it around so I could see. It was… 11:07 pm, and I did need to get up if I wanted to make my appointment. I sat up, and let out a heavy, sleep ridden sigh. Throwing the covers off me, I made a move to stand up. I hissed as my feet touched the ground, the cold shock sending my skin into goosebumps.

I stood up, and padded over to my bag, which was slumped over by my shoes. Picking it up, I looked around the room, and my lip twitched. The room was extremely plain, considering it was just different shades of taupe. Ugh, it could have been so much prettier, but there was nothing I could do.

Finally, my eyes landed on a white door in which I had not noticed before: The bathroom. I frowned to myself at the thought that I might not have time to take a shower. It was enticing though... After not showering for three days, and especially since I'd been sleeping on the ground.

I eventually decided that I could take ten minutes out of my precious time to take one. If I was late, then I was late.

_**/**_

"Arigato!" I called as I pushed out of the double doors and into the rain. Walking out into the street, I began to replay the instructions I had received, on the night I became a traitor.

_**Four days ago…**_

"_But… But.. Tsuchikage-Sama!" I complained. I had been assigned border patrol once again, and this time I wasn't keeping quiet. "Listen, Riki-San, I do understand you feel as though you can do more than what you've been assigned, but I will not put my village in jeopardy, especially not after recent events. You are a Black Opt, isn't that enough?" He said pleadingly. _

No,_ I thought, _especially not since you only made me Captain of a team to keep an eye on me. _ "Please, Tsuchikage-S-" "Dismissed." He growled, and I sighed. Making the hand sign for transport, I left the building, and transported outside the tower. _

_It was total B.S. that I was on probation because of the faults of my parents. I was allowed only a five mile radius from the village and if I strayed, even accidentally from that, I would be severely punished. _

_My talents as an Anbu Black Opt were underestimated, underused, and underappreciated. Okay, sure, I passed out a few times during battle, but that was only because my weakling teammates relied on me for the jutsu that I could only use twice within a strict amount of time, and if I was forced to use more than that, I could pass out. They knew this, and made me do it anyways. They were useless._

_Looking up at the sky through my mask, I noticed a short building close to where I was standing, and began to push chakra into my legs. I crouched close to the ground, and then let the chakra build up in my legs. I sprung up, and onto the building, landing with a smashing sound against the tin roof. I began to sprint on the roof, jumped to the next, and broke out into a run. I laughed, care-free and joyful as the wind swept through my hair._

_Finally, I reached the house closest to the gate of Iwagakure, and jumped down. My team was already crouched outside, going over the patrol plans. I walked up to them, and squatted down beside them, squeezing into the circle._

"_Ohayo." I greeted, and got several scattered Good mornings back. I was about to begin speaking, when one of my subordinates spoke. I looked up at him, and frowned._

"_Senpai," He started, "Why do you choose to travel by foot instead of transport? It always makes you late, and it's unintelligent when you can save more physical strength that way. I thought such a level headed woman like yourself would know that. You seem to not be thinking correctly. I wonder if the Tsuchikage was in his right mind when he appointed you as leader. I, personally, don't think he was." He said, and I could hear the sneer in his voice. This said subordinate fought over team lead against me, and when he lost, he turned nasty._

"_Because," I spat, "traveling by foot installs discipline in yourself, and it keeps you from turning into a fat, lazy, pig." Laughs erupted from the group, and he growled. He was about to say something, but I interrupted violently._

"_And if you ever, _ever_," I lurched forward, wrapped my gloved hand around his throat, and slammed him against the gate wall. He gasped, and began clawing at my arm. "insult the Tsuchikage, or question my authority again," I clenched my hand tighter against his throat, and he coughed up blood. "I will not hesitate to snap your fucking neck." I released him, letting his gasping body drop to the ground._

_I turned around to face my team, who were completely silent._

"_Now," I said in the sweetest voice I could muster, "Let's go over those border patrol plans."_

_**/**_

"_SCATTER!" I shouted, and several black streaks shot into the air, me being one of them. I landed with a heavy thump on a branch, crouched, and then shot off again. I began jumping from branch to branch, until I finally reached the five mile radius. _

_See, our border patrol went like this. Black Opt One would run one mile in a circle, around the village. Black Opt Two ran two miles, one mile away from Black Opt One, and Black Opt Three, ectetera, all the way to five, which was me. I would continue running around, and around, in the tedious circle until night patrol came to relieve us. There was almost never any action on border patrol, just a lot of running. _

Underestimated, underused, and underappreciated _ran through my mind. I gritted my teeth, and pushed the thoughts away. _

_After about 3 hours of border patrol, my wireless radio went off. It was loud, frantic, and static-y. _

"…_Opt 4…I'v…counter…emy… HELP… akat…ki…"_

_Pressing the button on the collar around my neck, I yelled into the microphone "BLACK OPT FOUR. CAN YOU READ ME?" My heart began to pound when he didn't respond, and adrenaline pumped through my blood. I stopped my repetitive jumping circle by landing on a branch. This was not good._

_I crouched on all fours, with one hand pressed against the button, and began to bark out orders to my team. "Black Opts One and Two, I need you to run back to the village and get back up. If I'm right, we're going to need it. Black Opt Three, I need you to keep circling the village. Make sure no one gets by you. I'll check out what happened to Black Opt Four. Do you understand me?" Three simultaneous Hai!'s came, and I let go of the button._

_I shut my eyes, and began making the hand sign for my jutsu. Rat-monkey-dog-ox-turtle-tiger… I felt the waves of chakra sonar erupt from my body, and the pictures began to come back to me. Solid things were white; the space between black, and chakra was blue. I began jumping from branch to branch, trying to feel out where the enemy was._

_Suddenly, I was aware of two chakra signatures not far ahead, actually, with their backs faced to me. _

_Then, as a wave of sonar hit the shorter of the pair, he spun around, and with lightning fast speed, he was right in front of me. _

_I opened my eyes, only to find them staring into a pair of red sharingans. _

"_Shit!" I spat, as my world turned black and white._

_**Suddenly, I was standing, chained on top of what looked like the face of a tree trunk. My body's movements were extremely restricted, and when I looked up, I saw the negative form of Uchiha Itachi.**_

"_**What do you want, Akatsuki swine?" I snarled, and he took a step forward. "Keiyoutada Rikikaze." He started, "I am aware that you are the last of your clan whom has not had their Kekkei Genkai removed by Iwagakure." I sneered at him. "Well no shit, Sherlock. What of it?" I spat out the last sentence. **_

_**I did not want to be here, trapped and vulnerable, especially since the Tsuchikage would definitely find out, and use it as an excuse to revoke me of my ninja status. That was something I definitely did not need right now. **_

"_**The Akatsuki are interested in you. Your unique Kekkei Genkai, on top of your Anbu status makes you legible to join our ranks. Think of the opportunity we are presenting you with. It would be such a shame, for you, a kunoichi of such status to be wasted on border patrol. If you wish to take us up on this offer, you are expected in Amegakure in four days. Go to the middle of the village made from pipes and search out the tallest building there. Be there by 1:00, or be forced."**_

_**His words had an impact on me like no one else's did. **_

"_**Yes."**_

_**Then, I was released from the genjutsu. **_

_**The present…**_

I stood at the base of the tower, staring up the length of it. Oh yeah, it was definitely the tallest building in Amegakure. Droplets of rain began to hit my face, snapping me out of my trance. My lip twitched, and I leveled out my face. Staring at the multicolor washed out pipes, I tried to gather up enough courage to go inside.

Finally, as the rain changed from droplets to a light drizzle, I stepped forward, turned the handle and walked inside.

Standing in what looked like a very sophisticated mudroom was who I assumed to be Pein, Amegakure's leader. I looked up from his feet, up to his eyes. When I got there, I gasped in shock. His eyes were grey/purple, with a beautiful ripple pattern on the inside. It was the Rinnengan…

I had to force myself to look away from his eyes, because not only did I feel fear stricken, but mesmerized as well… As if I was being pulled in, and I wouldn't be able to stop myself from entering the void. When I finally did look away, Pein began to speak. His deep voice intimidated me, and I could tell he had a lot of power.

"Hello. I assume you are the new member Itachi and Kisame recruited for me?" I tilted my head when he said "Kisame," because I had no idea who that was. The only one I remembered was Itachi.

"You probably only remember Itachi, I presume." Wow, he was good.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki. Do you wish to be called Rikikaze-San, or Keiyoutada-San?" He asked, his face without emotion.

"Riki is fine, Leader-Sama…" I avoided his eyes, and instead stared at all his piercings. Ew…

"Allow me to show you where you will be staying." He said, and the turned to the right side of the dark hallway/room, and to a door I hadn't noticed. He opened the door and began walking up the stairs. I followed him, and he began explaining to me where everything was located.

"The medical ward is on the second floor. I understand you're a medical ninja, so feel free to use what ever is in there for your benefit. Konan's room is the third floor. Go ahead and talk to her if you have any complaints. The fourth floor is the treasury, and you may only enter there with the Akatsuki's treasurer. The fifth floor is the rest of the rooms for the Akatsuki members. There is a kitchen there too, so you don't need to leave to cook. The sixth floor is a greenery, owned by Zetsu, and you may enter only with his explicit permission. My room and office are on the top floor. You may not enter any other floor except the ones just described. Do we understand each other?" He said, and I replied back with a sharp "Hai!"

"We have reached the bedrooms." He said, gesturing to the door.

" You will share a room with your new partner, Deidara. I hope you are able to fit in well with the Akatsuki." And with that, he opened the door, and I grabbed hold of it. He started up the stairs, and I cried after him, "Thank you!" He stopped, turned his head, nodded, then continued up the stairs.

**Deidara's POV**

I yawned as I walked into the kitchen, and began rooting around in the pantry. I was pushing aside cans and boxes of food, when I found what I lived off of; Instant miso-ramen.

Grabbing the plastic cup, I pulled it out of the pantry, and turned around. Kicking the door shut with my heel, I pulled a kunai out of my holster and stabbed a couple holes in the top. When I finished I put the cup in the microwave, and set it for two minutes. Then, I leaned back against the counter across from the microwave and grabbed some clay from my pouch. I played with it as I stared at the little spinning cup through the glass, while watching the little numbers count down.

Suddenly, my ears perked as I heard the door to the floor open. I tensed up, and on reflex, my skin on my palms parted, teeth pushed past the folds, and began chewing the clay. Then, unbelievably, I heard a _female_ cry out "Thank you!" I much as I wanted to stay and eat my miso, I knew I'd have to go check it out, yeah.

I walked out cautiously, kunai in front of me in one hand, while I shaped a bomb with the other. There, standing by the doorway, was a girl, around my age, and on her arm was a red, Anbu Black Opts tattoo.

"Who are you, yeah?" I asked, and gave her a once over.

Her clothing was fairly simple, a light blue half shirt, with black silk ribbons zig zagging across it, tightening the shirt at certain areas. At the top of her shirt, the black ribbon connected to both her arms, and the ribbons were tied around her arms and ended at her palms. Her shorts were kind of like camel pants, baggy, then tight at the end, with more ribbons crossing them. Her dark brown hair was tied up, and her skin was oddly pale for a ninja. She was right-handed, as her kunai holster was on her right leg, and her thigh high boots were light blue, the same as her shirt. All in all, she was average, nothing special.

"Me? I'm Keiyoutada Rikikaze. You're… Deidara of Iwagakure, aren't you?" She replied, and she looked absolutely calm as she said it. I edged toward her and said "How'd you know that, hm?" She smirked at me and said "I've seen your file." I smirked back, and then threw my kunai at her. She back flipped out into the hallway, and slammed the door shut as more kunai were flung into it. I slammed open then door and stepped out into the hallway. "Why are you here?" I called, and got no answer. Then, I heard a footstep or a noise near the top of the stairs, and threw small, little ball like beetles up there.

They exploded, and I heard a giggle come from behind me. I spun around, and there she was, wiggling her fingers at me. I scowled and flung more of my creations at her. She dodged by running up the walls, and onto the ceiling, and before I could react, she jumped down on top of my shoulders, and flipped me on to my back. Then, she quickly sat on my stomach and pinned my arms.

My head was spinning, and all I could think of was how fast she was.

"Why are you fighting me? That's no way to start a partnership." She said, smirking.

"Get the hell off of me." I growled, as the room stopped spinning, and she laughed. "Aw, why, so you can throw those cute little bombs at me again? I don't think so." I sighed, pushed my hands up against her wrists, and bit her.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed, and jumped back off of me. I smirked, and stood up. "What the fuck are those?" She exclaimed, and I chuckled. "Only the greatest weapons mankind has ever seen, yeah." I said, proudly showing her the mouths on my hands. "That is so weird, but interesting at the same time…" She tilted her head, and said "Their teeth are so white… How long do you spend brushing them per night?" I was about to answer when I realized she was kidding. I frowned, and said "Oh that was real funny, yeah. It was almost as funny when you screamed like a little academy student who just saw a mouse, un." Her smile turned into a frown, and I walked back inside, picking up my kunai, and heading back into the kitchen.

I could tell that this was going to be a lot of fun, yeah.

**(A/N): That is the last description of my character that I will ever give. It felt so sueish… Oh well. This is the re-write of the first chapter to this story. I like it a lot better than what I had. A lot of people liked the bickering between the two, so I'm going to keep that a constant aspect of the story. I hope Deidara is more in character. So what'd you think? **


	3. Chapter two

**Deidara's POV…**

Walking into the kitchen, I retrieved my miso from the microwave. I turned, and then saw the same female standing in front of me. "What?" I said, and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from a cup on the counter. She just shook her head, and watched me eat. Her catlike, greenish yellow eyes watched me, and I felt a little unnerved as I brought the noodles to my mouth. I slurped, and her eyes landed on my ramen. I clenched the cup a little tighter in my hand, and guessed she was hungry.

"You can get some food if you want, yeah." I said, and her eyes lit up. She wasted no time, and sped over to the fridge in a blur. She was hungry; seriously, she couldn't wait to get her hands on food. I wondered when the last time she ate was. She opened the door, and it was my turn to watch her as I chewed.

It was odd. She would pick up pieces of food, sniff it, growl and put it back, or smile, and add it to the pile. Correction, it was quite was interesting. _She_ was interesting. It wasn't only her eyes that were catlike, it was the entire way she carried herself. She was rather lithe, and quick, but easily distracted.

I slurped up the rest of my noodles, and tossed the cup in the trash, along with those thoughts. I couldn't let myself become attached again. I wouldn't. I turned around and smirked as I saw the armful of fruits she was holding. Then, she kicked the fridge door shut with her heel.

"Well?" She said. I raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the counter. "What do you mean, well, hm?" I muttered, and she scowled. "My backpack is heavy, I'm tired, and I want to eat. Can you please show me to where I'm staying?" I smirked, and said "Sure. You're lucky; you get to stay with the world's finest artist." I pushed off the counter, and walked out the kitchen. I could barely hear her light steps as she followed, saying "Oh? And who would that be?" I turned my head as I entered the hallway and said "Me, yeah."

She laughed, and said "Oh, those little sculptures are your art, eh?" Then she laughed again. I spun around and she stopped in her tracks. "You think this is funny? It's true, yeah!" How dare she belittle my art! What an ignorant, rude, girl! "It is funny, asshole. Funniest thing I've heard in a while." She giggled, and then walked past me. I began to shake with anger, as my eye shifted to try and look behind me. I would make her pay. Suddenly I heard her intake of breath, right next to my jaw. I tensed.

Then, she began walking as I spun around. Somehow, she entered the correct door, the one to my- excuse me, our, bedroom. "What the hell…?" I mumbled, frowning in her direction. _She must've tracked my scent to the door… fucking animal…_

I began walking leisurely to our room, trying to appear calm, when I wanted to run in and tell her not to touch anything.

She was sitting on Danna's old bed, unpacking her things. I stopped at the doorway, and watched her. She began pulling out jars and powders from her bag and then clothing. "I wasn't informed my partner was going to be female," I said, leaning against the frame, "Especially not a medical ninja." She glanced up at me, and said "That's nice, blondie." Then, she focused back on her unpacking as I fumed. God damn it, she was so infuriating… I had known her for a mere half an hour, and I already hated her more than that awful pink haired girl who had killed Danna. She had no respect for me, or my art, and it really pissed me off… she would pay; I'd make sure of it. I wasn't even sure if she could do anything special, although she was in the Akatsuki… but then again, we were desperate after losing Sasori no Danna, yeah.

I stepped into the room, and she didn't even glance up. I sat down on my bed, and reached over to my bedside table, grabbing the sketch book on it. Picking up the pencil next to it, I pushed my back up against the headboard, and flipped it open to a clean page. I removed the eyepiece I wore, and placed it on the bedside table near me. I began to sketch a new design for a bomb I could use to take her out, and it would work, I was positive.

It would be hard to figure out what type to use, especially since I didn't know what she could do. My eye slid over to the left as I glanced at her as she unpacked. I scowled, and grunted as my pencil touched the paper.

"Let me remind you," I began, "That I am at a higher position than you, and you should remember that when you speak to me, yeah." I heard her light giggle, and I turned my head to look at her. I was so tempted to just throw as many creations as I could at her, as she said "Yeah right blondie."

**Riki's POV…**

I was going to make myself as comfortable as possible, whether he liked it or not. I would make sure to never let anyone ever underestimate me ever again. I was done pretending to be sweet and innocent, letting myself get walked all over… I would make sure no one ever viewed me as weak. He could hate me, or whatever, I didn't care. Besides…Pissing him off was a lot of fun.

Finishing unpacking, I walked into what I supposed the closet was, and flipped on the light. It was dim in the closet and smelled somewhat of laundry detergent and earth. My eyes ran over the shelves and racks, trying to figure out what I needed. I spotted the hangers and reached for them, draping the hooks onto my forearm. Right as my hand touched the light switch again, I spotted an Akatsuki mantle and a few clothes hanging in the far corner. They weren't hung very neatly, meaning some were half-off the hangers, others were wrinkled, or ripped, and were dark colors. I guessed that they were Deidara's, considering some of the scorch marks on them, especially near the ends of the sleeves. Well, at least I knew I could hang all my clothes without having to fight for closet space…

I flicked off the switch, and headed back to my bed. I threw all the hangers down on top of my clothing and picked up two of my poisons and antidotes, one in each hand. I couldn't afford to let them break on my skin, especially when some of them caused extreme pain and boils and such which was why I only handled two at a time. I was careful not to stir up the bubbling liquids inside when I turned on my knees, facing the shelf above my bed. It was when I finished that I noticed the walls were red and my sheets were black and white. Cute.

I glanced down at the fruit on my bed, turned, sat, and began eating slowly. Everything was fresh and sweet and I savored it all. In The Hidden Stone, I only got to eat fresh and crisp foods when ever my missions were successful, as with all Anbu. I was supposed to live off of food pills until then. I didn't think it made much sense, but I was glad I wouldn't have to live like that anymore. I finished my fruit and sighed in content. I looked around slowly as he sketched and raised an eyebrow at the paint.

"Did you paint the walls?" I asked, eyeing him as he sketched. "Mhm." He grunted and I nodded. That explained the messy brush strokes, splatters, and dried paint droplets. I guess it was what he would call, being artistic and creative. Now I was all for being creative, and artistic, but I was also all for busting balls too.

I smirked as I thought of new ways to insult his art, or painting, or whatever. This would be fun.

"You kinda suck at it, you know." I started. His one piercing blue eye was glaring at me, and I smirked. "Aw, you act so upset about it, when you know it's the truth." It was amusing, as his scowl deepened as he grew angrier. "Shut up, yeah." He said, beginning to shake with anger, and I snickered. I was really pushing it now, as his eyes narrowed, and he growled. "Or what, _Girlie-Chan?"_ I said, almost cracking up at his expression. Then, surprisingly, he smirked at me, in the most devious way, and said "Or this, yeah."

I gasped as something was suddenly wrapped around my body. I looked down, and my eyes widened. Some sort of clay centipede had me completely tied. How could I have missed that? He must've snuck it out of his hand when I was turned, and was waiting for me to push him. It was his plan all along. What a smart, devious, completely infuriating bastard!

Struggling against the thing, I slowly fought against it to push my hands towards each other. "Ah, ah, ah." He said, making a hand sign as he grinned. "You move one more inch and I'll blow you up, un." I snarled as I thought. Perhaps… perhaps my Kekkei Genkai was needed.

I sneered at him as chakra built up and began to cloak my body. "You may want to untie me." I said, as the swirling blue mass encircled my body. His eyes widened, his scowl deepened, and his hands were twitching. He was really itching to make it explode, but I think he wanted to see what I could do. "Stop it or I'll-" "Wind style! Poison Bullet Jutsu!" I cried, cutting him off. Then I released the chakra, screaming as my chakra began to drain.

Deidara flipped out of the way, as the bullets ripped from my body, tore through the clay, and released me. There was a swooshing sound, and then a sharp dart sound as the bullets flew. A large crash sounded as they hit the wall. Holes bore through the stone, as dust and small rocks rained down upon his bed. My head fell forward as I began panting slightly. I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly remembering my situation, I forced myself to jump forward. I drew a kunai out in front of me, crouching in a defensive pose, wavering in the slightest. Deidara was crouched the same, except with one hand in his clay pouch, and we waited for one another to make a move.

Just then, the door slammed open, and I spun around quickly hiding the kunai behind me, smiling at the intruder, just incase it happed to be someone of importance.

It was a man, whom seemed to be extremely tall and well built. I eyed his shirtless torso, not realizing what I would find if I looked farther up. "What the fuck?" he said, and I glanced up, gasping as I saw several holes piercing his chest. My bullets pierced him but… he…he was still alive…but how?

I looked him over, head to toe, as blood dripped from his wounds, and stained his pants. His silver hair was slicked back, and piercing magenta eyes stared down at me. "Who the fuck are you?" He said, and suddenly, my eyes were drawn to the large, triple bladed scythe on his back. "I was in the middle of my ritual, when I suddenly had some help! Jashin blondie, control your broads!"

Oh no he didn't.

Did he just associate me in actually being interested, or physically drawn to the girly ass spitfuck behind me? Oh no, no, no, no, I'd have to straighten him out. My expression grew fierce as I snarled out, "I am not his broad." "And don't call me Blondie, yeah." Deidara added. He smirked at me, ignored what Dei had said, and began to taunt. He reminded me of an academy student, for Kami's sake.

"Well what are you then? A whore?"

My anger was all I could feel as his taunting grew. The room turned red, and I crouched down once more, drawing my kunai in front of me. Calling me Deidara's broad was one thing, but calling me a whore really set me off. He pulled the scythe off his back and it cut through the air as he drew it in front of him. "Bring it on, bitch." He said, and I almost attacked, but suddenly, I stopped as a new person walked up behind him.

"Hidan, that's enough. We actually need our newest member, Keiyoutada Rikikaze."

My anger dissipated immediately, because for the first time in a long time, I was scared. I didn't know what it was, perhaps his deep voice, the long trails of stitches along his arms and neck, or maybe it was his odd green and red eyes that seemed to know all. I'd never viewed his file, or even heard of this…this tan, zombie-like…thing…

The red dissolved from my vision, and I stood straight. Hidan glared, and then pushed the scythe onto his back once more. I didn't miss the slashing sound it made as it cut the air. Then, the man began to speak again as he glared at Hidan.

"I am Kakuzu, Akatsuki treasurer. As for why you have holes in you, I assume that's a prime example of some of her Kekkei Genka-" "OH FUCK!" Hidan suddenly cried out, and collapsed to the ground. "Ow…!" he said, and the blood began to seep from his body more heavily. "What's going on, yeah?" Deidara yelled, and I smirked. "Whoops." I said, and Kakuzu kneeled down, a green glow erupting from his hands. After a moment, his dark hands lifted, and he looked up at me. His eyes…

"I can't heal him." He said, and I nodded and kneeled down. I suddenly felt compelled to heal him, as I watched Kakuzu's face.

"It's a part of my Kekkei Genkai… his body will go numb, and then the poison will dissolve his organs and muscle tissue slowly." I said coldly. Kakuzu nodded and said "He is immortal, but he will become useless to the Akatsuki unless you heal him. Then, it will be your responsibility to go and recruit a new member. Along with the punishments…" I scowled and looked down at Hidan, contemplating letting him "survive" and serving the punishments…

"Well, I guess I have to… son of a bitch…" I muttered, placing my hands up against his stomach. I really didn't want to heal this asshole, but I had no other choice. I tried to draw it out as long as I could to make him suffer. His strange purple eyes slowly rose up to look at me and I could tell he was really hurt.

He was breathing heavily and he shut his eyes. I smirked, looking at the clean holes I'd left, and began contemplating on how to make them bigger. "Rikikaze-san." Kakuzu said, snapping me out of my trance. I jerked my head up and looked at him, stuttering out "Oh, r-right." I filtered some chakra through him, feeling for the chakra artery that I could access if I needed more. Once I found it, I began letting my chakra through his body, disabling all of the toxins in his veins. The green light that was pouring from my hands began to flicker as I fought to keep it consistent.

Sweat appeared on my forehead as I removed the last of it, and I tried to begin healing him. His skin and the crimson blood began coming in and out of focus, and soon, I couldn't differentiate between the two. It was all beginning to run together… my breaths began coming in short, quick gasps as I fought. I had used too much of my chakra… I couldn't finish…dark spots floated in my vision, and I fought to stay conscious. My efforts were useless as my body fell forwards, and my world became black.

**Deidara's POV…**

She had passed out! On top of Hidan to top it off! I smirked down at her, feeling superior, and having the urge to wake her up just so I could brag. Thinking of all the cruel things I could do to her stuff while she was passed out… if I wasn't so worried all of my work would be ruined- and by ruined, I mean thrown out the window-I would have blown up her entire side of the room.

"Deidara." Kakuzu said calmly. "Riki has done her part. I can heal him now. Please remove her body so I can get this idiot out of here." Not really wanting to, I nodded, scowled, and wrapped my fingers around her wrist, lifting her sleeping body, pulling her off. I let her go, and she slumped onto the ground. Kakuzu glared at me, giving me almost a warning look. "I know what it's like to have a dysfunctional partnership, but please, at least try to make it work, so that the goals of the Akatsuki can be completed." I didn't say a word as Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the ankle, and dragged him out, leaving a red crimson trail on my floor. Perfect.

I glanced back down at the lump of a girl in front of me. Her body was lying awkwardly in a heap, and I thought about what Kakuzu had said about trying to at least make it work. I mean, I almost got stuck with that idiot Tobi again, and that would have been ten times worse, un.

I sighed, trying to figure out what to do. I didn't want her to think I was nice or anything, but I still had some moral left, even though I was who I was.

What a dilemma.

It would be a great laugh when she woke up, but then I'd probably get an earful, and that was just so troublesome to deal with. Women were troublesome. This was why there was one woman in the Akatsuki, and she was well under control of her emotions. Although I did admire Riki's spunk, how she wasn't afraid to look a dangerous criminal in the eye and tell him he sucked. It was brave. She was brave, and I kind of liked that about her. She wasn't some pussy chick who complained about how being a girl was so hard, and how I was so mean, and didn't care, blah, blah, blah, yeah. Now that I thought back on it, she could have been a lot worse of a partner. She could have been weak…

That Kekkei Genkai of hers was powerful besides the fact it drained all her chakra. _Now that I think back on it, hadn't Kakuzu said something about those bullets only being part of her Kekkei Genkai? This means, there's more I haven't seen yet, yeah. _If there was more than one part to her bloodline limit…then she was really more powerful than I'd thought. I'd underestimated her, and I regretted it now.

I decided that I'd help her out. Just once.

I picked her body up bridal style, and I noticed how light she was. Her head fell backwards, and her mouth opened slightly as she slept. I turned to her bed, and laid her down, not bothering to move her clothes and hangers. I left her uncovered. _She is pretty, yeah._ I thought, as I admired her features. I reached down a hand to touch her skin, and jerked back. No, wait, what was I saying, hmm? What was I doing? No, she wasn't pretty, or even okay. The only pretty thing in the Akatsuki was my art. Nothing was more beautiful than my art. She was an asshole, she was an asshole, and she was an asshole.

_You haven't known her long. People change…_a voice whispered in the back of my head. I growled slightly, and fended off the thoughts, knowing they were bullshit.

I plopped upon my own bed and I grabbed my sketchbook once more. I began to sketch, glancing over at her every time she shifted. It was unnerving, to be quietly sketching, and then tensing whenever she moved and made a noise. It was slightly annoying, and it got on my nerves. She pissed me off even when she wasn't trying. God damn it, I couldn't understand why I was getting so worked up about it. I just needed some healthy distraction, and sketching wasn't working.

I needed some fresh air.

**Hmm, seems like someone is having problems… *singsong* Second chapter, I'm going to start writing the third now. They's gonna have them a mission :3. Beta'd by Lady Yuuki :D **


End file.
